


Forbearance

by murdergatsby



Series: Kinktober 2017 [8]
Category: Hannibal Extended Universe - Fandom
Genre: Bad BDSM Etiquette, Breathplay, Coming Untouched, Correction of Bad BDSM Etiquette, Deepthroating, Face-Fucking, M/M, Restraints, Sub Le Chiffre, sex injury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-08
Updated: 2017-10-08
Packaged: 2019-01-10 02:53:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12289692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/murdergatsby/pseuds/murdergatsby
Summary: Luke had always enjoyed sex with Le Chiffre, but this was the first time hereallyfelt it. He usually fed from Le Chiffre’s pleasure- delighted in the fact he could treat Le Chiffre the way he needed to be- butthis.He could go on likethisforever.





	Forbearance

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cutepoison](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutepoison/gifts), [humanveil](https://archiveofourown.org/users/humanveil/gifts).



> My 8th entry for [Kinktober2017](https://kinktober2017.tumblr.com/post/163962052261/kinktober-2017)! The goal is, for everyday of October 2017, to post a small ficlet of either Hannigram or another Madancy (rare)pairing. I am aiming for them to be under 1k each but, who knows! Things happen.
> 
> This one in-particular is LuChiffre, for the October 8th prompt, "Deep Throating." I've gifted it to [cutepoison](http://archiveofourown.org/users/cutepoison) and [humanveil](http://archiveofourown.org/users/humanveil) because so so many months ago, we discussed this happening at length. I kept saying I was going to write it, and I finally have.
> 
> I hope you all enjoy :)

Luke wasn’t offended when Le Chiffre said it- he didn’t actually get upset- but he knew from the fact that Le Chiffre _was_ saying it, that something was up. Le Chiffre was trying something.

Le Chiffre was naked, with his back on the bed, thighs bound to calves, calves bound to his waist. His wrists were clasped in front of him, hands lightly fisted at the absence of things to do or hold on to (at least, not without permission he hadn’t yet requested). Luke had just removed the glass plug from him with the intention of checking how he had stretched, and teasing his opening with a single finger. Instead of Le Chiffre’s usual soft whimpers or religious begging for more, Luke was met with the cold told of Le Chiffre’s street voice.

_“Will you hurry up?”_

At first, it made Luke drop from character; the persona he wore for these encounters- his exaggerated power, his sharped edges- slipped off his shoulders as he found himself staring at this spread open man with absolute confusion on what he was supposed to do next. Then, he understood.

When he had started to see Le Chiffre, he had done research. He had always been dominant, and enjoyed upholding that position in the bedroom, but Le Chiffre had been the first to bring him into this world. He did research, because he wanted to keep Le Chiffre happy and occasionally surprise him by already knowing what to do or say. So far, the plan had brought him many pleased laughs and pink cheeks. Le Chiffre liked not having to instruct him as much anymore, and Luke liked being able to give him that.

Luke slipped the plug back into him, before circling around the bed until he was looking at Le Chiffre upside down. Le Chiffre glared up at him, gritting his teeth with that _Luke assumed_ was feigned impatience.

“What was that?” Luke asked. He looked down at Le Chiffre with a raised eyebrow, and kept his tone unphased. He put his hand on the back of Le Chiffre’s head and test pulled at his hair, to give him a warning.

“Hurry. _Up_.” Le Chiffre repeated. The smallest flicker of a smile crossed his tense lips, and Luke was sure of what Le Chiffre wanted from him.

He wanted Luke to shut him up.

By his hair, Luke pulled Le Chiffre to the edge of the mattress. It wasn’t far, but Le Chiffre’s hair wasn’t long; it hurt and Le Chiffre let out a strangled sound of pain as he moved. When Luke stopped pulling him, but kept his fist in his hair, he moaned. He let his mouth hang open and squirmed his hips against the bed.

Luke’s pants were already open, the suit he wore being _mostly_ for show, so pulling his erection free was of no difficulty. It was equally as easy to shove himself into Le Chiffre’s open throat.

He had fucked Le Chiffre’s mouth before, but not from this angle and not with Le Chiffre so restrained. He knew Le Chiffre could handle it, but Luke wasn’t sure if _he_ could. It felt so good to be that deep inside of him, and to be looking down at his forced-into-a-star-shaped body. After a few thrusts of his hips, sliding himself against the velvet of Le Chiffre’s tongue and the wetness of his lips, Luke brought his hands up to feel Le Chiffre’s chest.

He let Le Chiffre’s throat handle him to his base while he scratched and pinched at his nipples. He watched Le Chiffre’s chest rise and fall, and his hips twist. He could tell he was trying to grind himself down on the plug inside of him, and that made Luke smile.

Luke let his hands travel further up Le Chiffre’s body, to his throat, and leaned back to take the view in. He swore he could _see_ where his cock was. He could _see_ how much of Le Chiffre’s throat was taken up by him, how much he had to expand to compensate.

Luke had always enjoyed sex with Le Chiffre (or else, he wouldn’t be there), but this was the first time he _really_ felt it. He usually fed from Le Chiffre’s pleasure- delighted in the fact he could treat Le Chiffre the way he needed to be- but _this._ He could go on fucking Le Chiffre like _this_ forever. The power that came from this was pure, raw, and unforgettable.

Luke laid his thumbs across Le Chiffre’s wind pipe, pulling the skin tighter. _God,_ He could feel it. He wondered if Le Chiffre could even breath.

_Wait._

Luke pulled his cock out of Le Chiffre’s mouth upon the realization. There was a _reason_ they’d never done this. With Le Chiffre’s mouth full, he couldn’t _say_ the safe word they had arranged. With Le Chiffre’s body bound, he couldn’t tap at him or push him away if it was too much. This was unsafe.

Le Chiffre gasped as Luke pulled out of him. Saliva followed Luke’s cock from his mouth, and splattered as he coughed. Luke was ready to fish the inhaler from his pocket, but Le Chiffre shook his head.

“Please,” He choked. “Don’t stop.”

Luke took a deep breath to find his center, and laid his hand back across Le Chiffre’s neck. He didn’t apply any pressure to him, just left the idea that he could. He could tell Le Chiffre knew what thought had caused him to pull away so abruptly, and wanted to ask him if he was _sure_ he wanted him to continue.

Le Chiffre gave him a tiny nod, before mouthing the word _please_ again, and Luke decided he didn’t need to ask.

“What was that?” Luke asked, repeating himself the same as before. Only, now his voice was wobbly and raspy. Now, he was on edge to hear Le Chiffre make the request from him again.

“Please?” Le Chiffre begged. There was a clear sob of desperation in his voice. He pulled at the cuffs on his hands, and opened his mouth for Luke again.

Luke traced his lips with the head of his cock and watched them twitch for him, before sliding himself back inside. Instead of playing with Le Chiffre’s neck, Luke kept a steady hand on his chest. His free hand cupped Le Chiffre’s cheek, stroking his cheekbone with his thumb at the same rhythm he beat his hips.

Le Chiffre varied from working his tongue against him, to laying his throat still as he moaned. Luke could see him leaking on to his stomach, still bending his hips in an attempt to seek relief. Luke tried to only burry his fingertips into Le Chiffre’s chest, and not his cheek, but the sight had him feeling careless.

Le Chiffre came when Luke did; Luke spilling in his throat and on his face, and Le Chiffre on his hands and stomach. He was covered in come and was struggling to catch his breath.

With weak arms, Luke went for Le Chiffre’s inhaler again. He held it to Le Chiffre’s lips and forced him to use it; Le Chiffre was showing signs he didn’t want to. After only two hits- when his chest was still tight, his lungs were still struggling, and Luke was trying to decide if he needed to call an ambulance over this- Le Chiffre was coughing out an exasperated statement.

“We have to do that again.”


End file.
